


Danger of the Night

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fear and Delight [8]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter was hoping to have a long break away from vampire hunting, that is until Charley comes to him needing help with a job.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Fear and Delight [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670890
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It happened to be one of those days, where there wasn’t exactly much else going on, no meetings, and no pressing matters to attend to, none that Peter deemed important enough to drag him out of bed at least. Especially at this current moment with Lucian on top of him, cock buried in his cunt, the lycan’s hands firmly gripping his hips as he slammed into him. Peter’s legs were wrapped around his back, his fingers tangled in his hair pulling him up and kissing him roughly, he whimpered and moaned into the kiss, back arching, needy moans escaping his lips as he felt his boyfriend’s cock hit his g-spot. This wonderful picturesque moment was only broken by the sound of Peter’s phone ringing, he glanced over at it as it vibrated across the nightstand, Lucian thrust into him hard drawing his attention back to much more interesting and important matters. Within thirty seconds his phone ceased ringing, a welcoming silence. Peter kissed along Lucian’s jaw, licked down along his throat, the heels of his feet dug into his back as he kept him pressed inside him. His phone began ringing again, Lucian’s thrusts slowed, and Peter groaned in frustration as he craned his neck to check the caller ID. Charley’s name flashed on the screen.

“Fucking Hell,” he muttered as he reached for his phone.

Lucian slipped out of him, moving to settle next to him on the bed watching as Peter answered his phone.

“What is it Charley, this better be fucking important.” He snapped before the younger man had time to even say ‘hello’.

There was a long awkward pause before Charley said anything, “sorry, I just need your help with something, a job, hunting of course.” He managed out.

Peter sighed; he ran his fingers back through his sweat soaked hair. “Thought we agreed that you’d handle the cases for a while?”

Technically they hadn’t come to an agreement on that, Charley after all did have a life of his own with college and a part time job someplace. He’d agreed to take on more work if possible, hadn’t agreed to take over Peter’s workload. 

“It’s a case in Vegas, I don’t feel fully equipped to handle it.” 

“Get Amy to help you with it then.”

“She’s um….She’s taking a bit of a break from things right now.” 

Peter felt there was a lot more to that, normally he might be curious, just a little bit, but now he was mostly frustrated. “Fine, look just email me what you’ve got, and I’ll look into it. Alright?”

There was another long pause before he spoke again, “I was hoping we could go over it together, I’m in the elevator right now, headed to your apartment.”

“Fuck, okay, fine.” He ended the call tossing his phone onto the foot of the bed.

Peter didn’t say anything as he got up from the bed, he grabbed his jeans from the floor slipping them on then pulling on his t-shirt. He glanced over at Lucian who was still on the bed, still naked, and mostly confused looking.

“Charley’s here, well he’ll be here in a few minutes. Think I told you about him, kid who helped me kill Jerry, guess not a kid now, think he’s like twenty or something now.” 

Honestly Peter wasn’t sure. Lucian got out of bed gathering his own clothes. “Why is he here?”

“Apparently he needs my help with a job.”

“I thought you discussed all that with him.”

Peter sighed, “I did, sort of, okay well I didn’t tell him that I’m pregnant, but he knows that I can’t do jobs right now.”

Technically Charley knew very little. The last honest thing he’d told the kid via text message had been that he’d met up with another hunter, hadn’t told him that Lucian’s a lycan, and hadn’t gone into the fact that he was also dating and shagging said lycan who now lived with him. Peter had never been good at friendship, even worse at sharing his life with those he claimed to be close to. Even now he felt strangely nervous at the thought of Charley finding out about the pregnancy, more so about Lucian not being a human; he had the odd feeling he wouldn’t handle that news well.

By the time Peter entered the living room Charley was knocking on the door. 

“Coming!” He shouted as he approached the door unlocking it and jerking it open.

Charley stood on the other side of it, still looking the way he’d looked the last time Peter saw him; awkward and lost. Peter glanced at the manilla envelope he held in his hands, his cheeks flushed, he figured the kid ran to his apartment from wherever the Hell he was staying. Peter stepped aside allowing him in, closing and locking the door behind him. He watched as Charley looked around the apartment probably wanting to see if anything had changed; the only change was the bar was now missing all alcohol, a loss Peter still mourned a month later. Two months pregnant, still eternity before he could drink again.

“So, what’s going on, some like vampire cult or some shit?”

“No, well maybe? It seems like there’s been a sudden jump in attacks near here, almost ritualistic maybe. I think it might be cult like.”

Charley went to the dining table where he spilled the contents of the envelope on its surface. Mostly photos and print outs from forums, the pictures were black and white, hard to tell what was meant to be looked at. In a couple of them Peter could just barely make out a smudge that he assumed was a person, or maybe it was a vampire. He glanced over the forum postings and emails, people spreading gossip, asking about missing teenagers, a few missing dogs, and about eight missing children. Peter didn’t really want to deal with this, not now; of course he did sort of want to help, he did miss hunting, missed feeling like he was causing some positive change in the world even if nobody took notice of what he was doing. Except now he was pregnant and the last thing he wanted was to put his own kid at harm, he brushed his hand over his stomach feeling unsettled by the thought of something happening. He glanced back up at Charley ready to ask him if there was anybody else, he could ask for help when he noticed he wasn’t looking at Peter any longer, staring past him more so. Peter turned to see Lucian entering the room, clothed, and his long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t know that you had company.” Charley began to apologize.

“No, it’s fine, we were um, we were going over some hunting related shit is well. This is Lucian, the guy, the hunter I told you about a few months ago.” Peter awkwardly introduced as he gestured towards the approaching lycan.

Lucian shook hands with Charley, he glanced towards Peter shooting him a look that said he might be mildly hurt. Peter couldn’t help himself, he liked to keep distance between everybody in his life, every aspect of his life in their own compartments away from each other.

“Oh, I remember, are you going to help us on this case?” He asked seeming hopeful.

“I may be of some assistance, we can research more into it tonight, and then get back with you in the morning with what we find.” Lucian suggested as he looked through the documents Charley had brought.

The younger man nodded, smiling at the idea. “Great, well I guess I should head out; I was supposed to meet with a few friends for lunch.” 

“Yeah, see ya later Charley.” 

“It was nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you too, bye Peter.”

He watched as the younger man left, once he was out of the apartment Peter took a seat at the table burying his face in his hands. Lucian sat down next to him.

“He doesn’t know we’re together, does he?”

He didn’t sound accusatory or angry about it, it was more so just an obvious question. Peter gave a shake of his head; he ran his hands down over his face. “Didn’t think it was important to tell him, haven’t talked to him a whole lot since the whole Jerry incident.”

“He thinks I’m human?”

“Yep, look you remember how I handled it relatively well? Well Charley there doesn’t exactly like monsters regardless of their moral compass, I don’t think he’d handle it all that great if I told him what you are, then if he knew you’re not human, and that I’m pregnant with your kid….I don’t think that would be great.”

He high doubted that Charley would hurt Lucian, but he didn’t want to deal with the fallout or the chance that he might. 

“I understand, but this job might not be a great idea.” 

“I know, I know; hey look we’ll just look more into it, maybe get into contact with some of these witnesses. Best case scenario is that it’s just some bored goth kids doing some Satanic shit cause they’re bored.” 

“What is with this state and Satanic rituals by the way?” Lucian asked as he glanced over the photos again.

“Hell, if I know, something about the heat, or the boredom. If we do end up having to hunt some cult vampires, I swear I’ll be safe, okay?” It was a dumb thing to promise, hunting vampires had a high state of unpredictability in it, he couldn’t swear he wouldn’t get attacked or get stabbed.

Lucian looked worried, doubtful. Peter offered a small smile, placed a hand over his as he leaned over kissing him gently. “I love you,”

“I love you too, both of you.” He whispered smiling softly, he kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

What may be good luck for Charley, wasn’t such great luck for Peter. The alleged cult of vampires was indeed a cult of vampires, not a very well organized one honestly, they had a Manson vibe about them. There were eight of them in the group, nearly all young newly turned women, with the exception of three men; apparently the leader of said vampire cult had turned them all with their given consent, promising each of them eternal life, power beyond their wildest dreams, and then he just let them loose on the nearby neighborhoods. They were newborns with high amounts of blood lust, their hunger intense and constant leading to them hunting without discretion, leaving the remains of their victims where they could be easily located by humans and by the police. Their leader didn’t seem to care, Peter had the theory that he was just a creep who wanted a harem of young women who would listen to his every command. He did know the market was ripe with young people from teens to college kids who were obsessed with vampires, obsessed with the romanticism of it.

Typically, he might be thrilled at the idea of hunting a cult of vampires, but now under his current circumstance. The night they were meant to meet up with Charley near the located home of said cult Peter had second thoughts. He knew that if he told Charley that he was pregnant that the whole thing could be called off, but some moronic part of him didn’t want that. This would be his last hunt until well after their kid was born, even then he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to risk his life or Lucian’s after that. 

“We don’t have to do this.” Lucian reminded him as they gathered their equipment.

“I know, but….I don’t know, I don’t want him doing this by himself, fucking idiot he is I know that he would.”

It was a lot of vampires, far too many for Charley to try and take on himself just for the sake of playing hero. It was like the kid actually thought people noticed the work they did, gave a shit that there were less vampires in the world preying on innocent people. Peter would never forgive himself if something happened to Charley.

“Okay, just remember, I won’t stray far from your side, and I need you to be careful.” 

He wanted to roll his eyes at the reminder, it was the fifth time he told him to be careful that day, but he understood his concerns, he shared them. Peter hugged him, buried his face against the side of his neck, Lucian held him tightly, rubbed his hand along his back. He didn’t like the way it felt like a goodbye, like they were preparing for everything that could go wrong tonight, that could lead to a terrible drastic change in their lives. When they pulled apart Peter kissed him, stroked his fingers against his cheek.

“I’ll be okay, we’ll be okay. Now we should go meet up with Charley before he starts panicking and asking where the Hell we are.” 

The drive out to the designated meetup spot was relatively quiet, too quiet which resulted in Peter turning on the radio, the volume on high just to fill the silence in the car. He knew that Lucian wasn’t thrilled, he didn’t blame him, he’d even promised him that after this he’d tell Charley. He’d try to leave out the supernatural being part of events, but he’d tell him the truth about his relationship with Lucian and that he was pregnant with the lycan’s baby. Still a thing he was adjusting to, he knew once he started to show he’d adjust to it. He might freak out some, but he’d have to face the fact that he was indeed pregnant when that happened, he groaned realizing he’d have to buy new shirts, switch over to sweat pants, probably just not leave his flat until he had the kid. Lucian glanced at him, looked as if he was about to ask why he looked suddenly annoyed then decided against it and resumed his previous position of staring out the window watching the homes pass them by. That was another thing, they’d need to move, couldn’t very well raise a kid in a penthouse apartment, not one with only one bedroom and loads of weapons in glass cases. He wondered what he’d do with all the weapons, he refused to just get rid of them, not all of them anyway. He knew there were some nice homes close by, he was sure they could find one that was suitable for them, for a kid. 

These thoughts occupied his mind until they arrived at the area, Charley’s new used truck pulled up alongside the curb, the teenager leaned against the side of the truck, phone in his hands as he stared down at it. He only looked up when Peter got out of the car shutting the door a bit too loudly behind him. 

“What’s the plan?” Peter asked as he approached his friend.

“Well I was thinking that I could sneak through this window that leads into the basement, I checked it before the sun went down and its unlocked. You guys could come in through the back of the house, check the first floor and the second.” 

“Have you learned anything new about them, their feeding patterns perhaps?” Lucian asked as he joined them, the bag of weapons in hand.

Charley stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he glanced down at the ground. “No, well sort of, I haven’t seen any of them leave the house today.” 

Peter noted he looked almost nervous around Lucian, perhaps because he was a new person to their little group, or because the lycan by nature did come across as stern and intimating even when not meaning to. He felt bad he hadn’t told Charley more about Lucian before, of course not the whole wolf thing, but at least told him what sort of guy he was. 

“Sounds good, shall we?” Peter asked gesturing towards the house that seemed to almost loom over them in the dark of night.

Charley stalled for a moment as he looked between the two of them then grabbed his own bag out of the bed of the track slinging it over his shoulder before heading off towards the house. The two men watched as he disappeared in the distance.

“I don’t believe he trust me.” Lucian commented as he unzipped their bag of weapons sorting through it, deciding between a Jagdkommando knife Peter had recently purchased for him and a Remington V3. He decided on the knife, handing off the shotgun to Peter.

“It’s fine, he just doesn’t know you yet, killing vampires is always a great bonding experience.”

Something about it brought people together, so long as everybody in the hunting party survived the night. 

“Right, perhaps you should work on staying in contact more often with him.” Lucian suggested as they strolled across the vast lawn approaching the house, heading around the back where a set of glass doors led into a kitchen. 

“I’ll try, promise. I’ve never been good at the entire friend thing y’know.” 

He pulled on the handle of the door, not surprised to find that it was unlocked. Vampires rarely locked the doors to their homes, he supposed he understood that, what reason was there to lock the doors? Any human intruders wouldn’t be a match for them, if anything the human burglars would be the ones in real danger. The kitchen as suspected was dark, quiet, and still; there was a thick layer of dust coating the furniture and appliances in the small room, they crept through and into the kitchen where a circular table sat in the center, on its surface were several wine glasses stained with blood. From the looks of things, they’d just recently fed, a small snack before they went for a living kill. Peter kept the shotgun at the ready, his heart pounding in his chest as they closed in on the doorway that led into the living room; the living room wasn’t vacant. On the navy blue loveseat he spotted a woman who had to be somewhere in her twenties, she laid on it with her feet kicked up over the armrest, one hand behind her head as she flipped through TV channels, a bored look on her face. The glow of the television screen cast an eerie glow across her features, giving a ghastly hue. Peter swallowed hard, there were no others in the room, only her. It should be fine. He closed one eye as he aimed the shotgun at her, he held his breath as he cocked it, the click of it causing her to perk up, by the time she noticed him standing in the doorway it was too late for her, he pulled the trigger, with a flash and a bang her body collapsed back onto the couch, a gaping hole in her chest, blood pouring out of the wound. 

“That wasn’t too bad,” Peter muttered to himself as he entered the living room, his grip on the weapon tight. “You should check down the hall, I’m sure they heard that.” 

Lucian stalled, staring at him as if he were about to argue that idea, but thought better of it. It wasn’t like Peter really wanted them to split up, but he knew they could accomplish more split up than if they stuck together. Lucian had spent hundreds of years fighting fights and wars, plus he could turn into a hulking wolf monster at will which gave him an advantage that Peter’s human body could never have, especially in his current condition. 

Peter circled the living room waiting and listening closely, he heard a shriek of pain followed by a loud thud down the hallway, safe to assume that Lucian found another one of them. A minute later he heard thudding, not like falling, but more like padding of bare feet. He turned around, gun aimed, eyes frantically darting around the dimly lit living room, the only light coming from the television screen. He felt building fear and anxiety as he heard the sound but couldn’t locate a source of it. 

“Come on, where the fuck are you?”

Over the low volume of the TV he heard labored breathing, a shiver of fear ran through him as he tilted his head back looking up at the ceiling. A girl in her teens was crouched on all fours, her long black hair hanging down like tendrils, her black eyes wide, and her mouth open wide exposing rows of razor-sharp teeth.

“Fucking shit,” he jumped back just as she dropped to the ground, with the ease of a cat she landed on her hands and feet. She lunged at him again, this time he was prepared. He pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing her head right between her eyes sending her flying back against the opposite wall. She slumped against it, sprawled out like a broken doll, head lolled to the side and blood gushing from the wound and down her pale face, black eyes lifeless. 

He was shaky as he approached her, felt sick when he noticed just how young she had been. She had to be about fourteen or so, he felt a deep anger for the bastard who did this to these girls, took advantage of them, and turned them into monsters who did his bidding. He wondered if the leader of this cult was even in the house, probably ran for the hills to leave his followers to die like most cult leaders tended to do. A scream from below startled him from his thoughts. 

“Damn it Charley,” he rushed towards the basement door swinging it open and rushing down into the basement not caring if he was heard. He knew the vampires knew there were hunters in their home, from the thuds he heard from the first floor he knew Lucian had taken care most of them.

The basement reminded him of Jerry’s home, he felt a sense of dread being down here. He slowed as he roamed through the dark damp space, scanning every corner until he found Charley laid out on the floor, a gash in his forehead, unconscious. Peter started to go to check on him, but the sound of footsteps caught his attention causing him to quick turn just in time to see the blur of a figure moving quickly out of range. Peter rushed towards the retreating figure, he tripped nearly falling over a corpse, caught himself and continued on. He was caught off guard by a hand grabbing him by the back of his shirt jerking him backwards then slamming him hard against a wall, his head hit against the concrete surface, the shotgun dropped, and his vision blurred as pain shot through his skull. He turned, hands balled into fists as he went to swing at his assailant, the vampire dodged, Peter stumbled and started to fall forward only stopped by the vampire grabbing him by the throat and shoving him back against the wall. He opened his eyes just barely able to focus on the face of the monster; a man somewhere in his thirties, his hair long and thick, eyes wide and black just as the girl’s had been. He squeezed harder, nails biting into the skin of Peter’s neck, the hunter kicked and grabbed, reached to try and gouge the bastard’s eye out, but the vampire took hold of his wrist squeezing hard.

Relief came in the form of a low echoing growl, a look of utter fear on the vampire’s face as a large wolf like beast slashed its claws across his face. The vampire released his hold on Peter, the hunter dropped to the ground gasping for breath, hand dropping to his stomach. Peter watched as Lucian knocked the vampire to the ground, pinned him there, fangs ripping into the man’s shoulder. It all went well until he saw something out of the corner of his eye, Charley grabbed up his shotgun, aimed it at Lucian, a look of startled fear on the young man’s face as he pulled the trigger shooting the wolf in the shoulder. Peter was quick to his feet, one hand held out to signal for Charley to stop, Lucian howled with pain, his body shifting and changing. Charley took a step back, his eyes wide as he watched the wolf shift back into a human shape.

“Charley stop, it’s Lucian.” Peter informed him as he moved to kneel next to his partner.

Lucian knelt there, blood gushing from the wound in his shoulder, he touched against it wincing in pain. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder, fingers brushing against his skin, Lucian turned his focus to him placing a hand against Peter’s cheek, worry in his eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

Peter smiled, he shouldn’t be surprised that Lucian could get shot and worry about his wellbeing instead. “I’m fine love, more worried about you.” 

“I’ll be fine,”

“Peter what the fuck?” Charley asked, voice breaking as he stared at them. 

He could tell Charley was freaking out, he couldn’t blame him for freaking out, but he worried that he wouldn’t just calm down. As Peter started to explain himself the vampire rose up lunging at Lucian, Peter grabbed Lucian’s discarded knife from the ground plunging it into the vampire’s gaping mouth knocking it back onto the ground, pinning it there. It flailed, hissed, and struggled before collapsing. 

“Lucian isn’t human, he’s a lycan.”

“A what?”

“Wolf, he can turn into a large wolf thing sometimes.” Peter’s explanation was rushed, he removed his t-shirt handing it to Lucian for him to press against his wound to slow the bleeding until it fully healed.

Peter got to his feet, helped Lucian up afterwards allowing the lycan to lean against his side. Charley was still staring at them as if he wasn’t sure how to react. “I thought he was a human, what the Hell?”

“I was going to tell you, eventually, just didn’t know how. Besides it didn’t seem all that important.”

“Not important, he turns into a fucking wolf, and you never thought I might need to know about that.” He said as he gestured towards Lucian.

“No, I didn’t, because it’s my life if you remember. Now isn’t exactly a good time to be talking about this, we’ll talk about it later.” Peter told him, a stern tone to his voice as he glared down at his friend. “Now give me my gun back.” 

Wordlessly Charley handed over the shotgun, he said nothing more as he watched them leave the basement. He didn’t even follow them outside as if he didn’t want to be near them for the meantime, maybe Peter just wouldn’t see him again, right now he was okay with that.

When they got to their car Lucian grabbed the clothes out of the backset getting dressed before getting in on the passenger side, his wound was nearly healed, nothing but another scar on his body. Peter felt the urge to drink, out of anger and frustration, but he knew that he couldn’t. Instead he turned the radio on, blaring it, windows down as they drove back to their home. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his grip on the steering wheel tight, he was angry with himself for being upset, stupid pregnancy hormones, and mostly stupid Charley. How dare he judge him, it wasn’t like Lucian had done anything bad to either of them, besides Amy had been a vampire for a minute there, Peter too. Charley hadn’t killed them. 

It wasn’t until they were in the lift that Lucian spoke, “I’m sorry, I just panicked.” 

Peter’s brow furrowed as he looked at him, confused as to why he felt he should apologize. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“But there is, I’ve forgotten that humans don’t react well to the knowledge of supernatural beings.” 

Peter smirked, “and they did back when you were a young pup?”

Lucian shrugged, smiling despite himself. “Sometimes they did, some thought of lycans as Gods.”

“I can see that, thank you by the way, for saving me. I’m sorry about Charley, the kid isn’t exactly onboard with monsters, regardless of their character.” 

He knew he should have handled the situation better, but he wasn’t sure the outcome would have been any better. 

“He knows now, perhaps in the morning he’ll be more willing to discuss things.” 

The idea was hopeful, Peter liked to think that Charley would realize that Lucian was a good person, well wolf person, either way he was good. He’d done things in his past that had been questionable, but he’d learned from those times, became the person that Peter knew and loved today.

When they entered their home, Peter kicked off his shoes, dropped the bag of weapons by the door. He reset the alarm once they were both safely inside, he didn’t feel an urgent need for it to be set, but still there was a comfort in it like when one slept with a doll or a teddy bear to feel comfortable through the night. They went back to the bathroom where Peter began running a bath for them, Lucian stood at the counter shirtless, examining his now closed wound, blood dried around the reddened skin. 

“Still hurt?” 

“A bit, are you sure that you’re fine?” Lucian asked joining him in the tub.

“Yeah, no pains or anything.” 

Lucian nodded, Peter settled back against him in the tub, head resting back against his shoulder, Lucian leaned down kissing him gently. He rested a hand against Peter’s stomach. 

“No more of that though, I got scared there for a moment.” Peter spoke softly, eyes closing as he felt Lucian kissing along his jaw. “I’ll make sure Charley knows I can’t help him anymore, if he still speaks to me that is.”

Maybe Charley would block his number, turn his back on him for betraying the lifestyle of slaying all monsters. Peter’s heart hurt at the thought of losing a friend, one of the few he had, but he had Lucian. He wasn’t willing to trade in the man that he loved just to make his friend trust him again, Charley would just have to realize that Lucian could be trusted. Peter might be reckless, but he’d never get this close to a person, a supernatural being that he didn’t trust with his life.

“He’ll come around; he seems to care about you.” Lucian assured him.

Peter sighed relaxing against him, they soaked in the tub for a few minutes before getting on with washing the grime and blood from their skin and hair. Afterwards they retired to their bed, Peter crawling under the sheets and Lucian shifting into his wolf form before joining him on the bed. Peter smiled curling up against the wolf, burying his face against the thick mane of fur around his neck, he pet his fingers through his fur and along the thick leathery texture of his skin. He felt safe here, like this, he knew tomorrow would be stressful trying to get in touch with Charley and explain the situation to him, but for now he was content and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter spent the better part of his morning calling and texting Charley, he did his best to be polite in his voicemails and in his texts, despite the fact he very much wanted to scream at his friend. He knew that Charley was young, his view on the supernatural was black and white, and Peter understood that. Except things were not always as simple as they seemed they should be, people were not inherently good or evil, they were a mix of horrible things and beautiful things. Lucian had done questionable things, he had gone through some dark points in his life, but he was growing from that and was overall a good person, just one who had been scarred deeply long ago. Peter did not care that he turned into a large wolf like creature from time to time, if anything with each passing week and month that they were together he found it comforting. If given the option he would not take him any differently, he loved him the way that he was, as cheesy as that all sounded. It frustrated him that he couldn’t get his friend to see things the same way, he knew Charley was capable of changing his perspective, but he knew it would take time. He worried that Charley’s lack of acceptance would mean having to hide from him that he would be giving birth to a definitely not human baby in a few months. 

He flopped back on the couch, head resting against Lucian’s lap as he stared at his phone waiting for some form of acknowledgement from his friend. He relaxed when Lucian began petting his fingers through his hair, blunt nails scratching against his scalp earning a contented moan from his partner. 

“Still nothing?”

“I don’t know how long it’s going to be, what if he doesn’t get over it?” Peter asked tossing his phone onto the coffee table. He rolled onto his side making himself more comfortable.

“If he doesn’t then I suppose that’s it, some people have a difficult time accepting things they don’t understand.”

As truthful as that was it wasn’t exactly what he’d wanted to hear, he supposed he just wanted to hear that his one and only human friend would be more accepting, would get over what happened last night, and repress it the same way Peter repressed most things in his life. He startled when his phone began to ring, nearly falling off the couch in his excitement to answer it.

“Hey, been wondering where the Hell you were.” He greeted Charley.

“Sorry, I just needed some space to think. Do you think we could meet up, just to talk about what happened?”

“Where do you want to meet?”

“Starbucks, just you though.”

Peter forced a smile at that, “sure, meet you there in fifteen then?”

“Right, see you Peter.”

He sounded tense, like he wasn’t fully certain he even wanted to go through with this talk. Peter was nearly tempted to bring Lucian along partially out of spite, partially for the support of having to potentially deal with his friend telling him he was making a horrible life choice by sharing his bed with a wolf. Peter sat staring down at his phone, his reflection staring back at him in the blackened screen, Lucian rubbed a hand along his back.

“That’s good then, right?”

Peter nodded, shoved his phone into his pocket. “Yeah, it is, it’s something anyways.” He said as he got up from the couch, he leaned down pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I’ll see you later, love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucian replied as he leaned up to kiss him again, this kiss longer than the last. Peter was very nearly tempted to just stay home with his beautiful boyfriend, but he needed to get this over with, so begrudgingly he pulled away.

For as anxious as he’d been to finally hear back from Charley, he found himself just as anxious as he walked the few minutes to Starbucks to meet up with him. He didn’t know what this conversation would consist of, at least he was quite sure Charley didn’t have a realization overnight that Peter was an adult capable of making his own life choices and sometimes believe it or not those life choices weren’t bad, this one in fact was one of his few good ones. 

Inside the chain café he found Charley seated at a small table near the back of the building, staring down at his phone, he glanced up when Peter entered, but quickly looked back down at his phone as if he was going for completely nonchalant. Peter rolled his eyes at that, he went to the counter and ordered his drink, occasionally as he waited he’d glance over to Charley wondering why he had to make things so horribly awkward, again he knew it was partially his own fault. Still he’d given Charley one simple request, just to take on a few hunting jobs himself, and he hadn’t been able to do that. Peter worried that Charley would ask him for a reason behind that request, if he inquired then Peter felt he really had no choice but to tell him that he was pregnant. He found himself dreading this meeting more than he had before coming down here. He took a deep steadying breath as he grabbed his drink and headed back to their table, as he sat down Charley continued to look down at his phone, Peter leaned across the table attempting to take a peak at his screen, but the teen quickly pulled his phone away stuffing it in his pocket.

“So about last night,” Charley began, he nervously fidgeted with his fingers. “Things got out of hand.”

“You shot my boyfriend.”

“You’re dating him?” He asked, seeming more surprised than he should be at this news.

“Course I am, what the bloody Hell did you think we were doing before you barged into my flat the other day?”

Charley blushed glancing away. “Right, look okay I am sorry about that, but you can’t blame me. He turned into a fucking wolf Peter, he’s not human, what was I supposed to do?” 

Peter sighed leaning back in his chair, “I don’t know maybe notice that he wasn’t attacking me before you got all trigger happy.” He muttered his response as he took a sip from his drink.

“You never told me what he is, I thought he was just a normal guy, not a monster.”

“He isn’t a monster,” Peter defended as he glared across the table at his friend.

“What else could he be, he’s a werewolf, isn’t he? They aren’t exactly human, right?”

“He’s human most the time, even if he wasn’t it wouldn’t matter.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that he’s not human?”

Peter shrugged, “didn’t think of it, didn’t really think it made a difference. I figured that I wouldn’t ever have to tell you since you’re always off with Amy or busy with courses and quite honestly it’s just not your business if my boyfriend is human or not.” 

He didn’t mean to get quite so defensive, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t like being questioned by somebody younger than him, somebody young enough to be a little brother to him. He ran a hand back through his hair, took another sip from his drink as he rested his hand against his stomach. 

“Look it just didn’t come up, yeah? I didn’t think there would be a situation where I’d have to discuss that with you, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.” 

Charley nodded, “so you’re actually dating him?”

“Yes, I am, he lives with me and everything.”

For the first time in a while Charley smiled, “I didn’t expect you to actually date somebody, like serious dating anyways.” 

Peter smiled back, “yeah me either, here I am though. Look I know you’re probably worried or whatever, but you shouldn’t be. Human or not he’s a good guy, I’ve known him for a while now, and he’s never given me a single reason not to trust him.” 

The very thought of Lucian ever doing something to hurt him was just ridiculous, it was difficult for him to believe anybody else could look at Lucian and think he could cause him harm. 

“I’ll take your word for it, I really am sorry about shooting him, I just panicked is all. Does he do that often when you guys go hunting together?”

“Sometimes, more often the last few times, but it’s been a while since we took a job, as you know.”

“Yeah, hey I couldn’t have done that one on my own, why did you want a break anyways?”

Peter shrugged, “just some person shit going on y’know, haven’t really had the time to set aside for monster hunting. Do you mind though taking on jobs for a while longer?”

“No, I’ll take as many as I can, but I can’t promise anything.”

“Thanks mate, appreciate that.”

From there their conversation went into more mundane comfortable territories. He found himself wanting to know what Charley was up to, honestly nearly enjoyed listening to him talk on about his courses and the assholes on campus, what him and Amy were up to and how they were thinking of moving in together sooner than they’d originally planned to. There was some nice normalcy in it, being able to hang out and not talk about death and the supernatural, of course Peter wouldn’t tell him that he was pregnant, he’d just gotten him comfortable with the fact he was dating a lycan, he didn’t want to push that now, not when he didn’t need to. Of course, in a few more months when there was a baby then he might tell him, otherwise it would be weird for Charley to pop by and just see a kid in Peter’s flat without any real explanation. Still right now was nice, it made him feel normal for the first time in years.


End file.
